xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Queen(Green Arrow) (Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts)
Oliver Queen is Green Arrow, the emerald archer. Arrow can hit any target no matter how impossible it may be. In addition to regular arrows, he also employs trick arrows that conceal various gadgets from a high explosive to a boxing glove. Green Arrow and Batman are close allies and shared their secret identity with each other. While in Gotham City, Green Arrow responded to a break-in at the Gotham National Bank. He tore up Silverback's duffel bag with an arrow but was suprised to encounter another gorilla villain. Amused at the notion of talking gorilla robbing a bank, Arrow concluded he was Gorilla Grodd-lite -- all gorilla and no brains. Silverback fired lasers at Arrow who responded with a smoke screen arrow. Silverback activated his heat sensor and continued firing. Using his marksman skills, Arrow was able to fire two arrows simultaneously and destroy Silverback's sensor and gauntlet at the same time. He fired a grapnel arrow to get a vantage point but Man-Bat came up behind and tossed him. Batman arrived and saved Arrow then advised him to use his sonic tip arrow to scramble Man-Bat's sonar. Batman immobilized Silverback with bolas and Green Arrow nailed Man-Bat with a boxing glove arrow but back-up arrived in the form of Tiger Claw and Fire Bat. Green Arrow couldn't make a dent in the bat even with his explosive arrow so he knocked it out with a bow strike. Tiger Claw retrieved Man-Bat and fled the bank. While picking up an arrow, Green Arrow asked Batman if every night in Gotham was weird or was it just a full moon. He turned and saw Batman was already gone. Oliver Queen attended the Aviary's grand opening gala and mingled with Bruce Wayne. He quietly inquired if Wayne found anything else about the Cyber-Animals but Gladys Windsmere brought Oswald Cobblepot to them. Queen and Wayne agreed they should keep tabs on Dr. Langstrom, the creator of the Cyber-Animals. Wayne had a Bat Tracer on him but needed to get close to plant it. Queen took the tracer and finger flicked it across the room onto Langstrom's left pant leg. At the Gotham Zoo break-in, Arrow went to the reptile house and fought Killer Croc. Impervious to the arrows, Croc used one of his nets to tie him up. Despite being tied up, Arrow used his feet and mouth to draw a knockout gas arrow and shot it into Croc's mouth. Croc passed out on top of Arrow. Green Arrow and Red Robin provided support for the Batmobile during a chase around the city. They targeted Fire Bat but it returned fire and destroyed Red Robin's Redbird. They landed on a police car. Arrow asked the officer to follow the bat. Soon enough, the car was destroyed. Arrow took a grapnel and landed on the Batmobile. As it left a tunnel, Arrow fired a taser arrow at the Fire Bat. It crashed into a Midas Heart billboard. Green Arrow leaped off the Batmobile and recovered the bat for analysis. While Batman and Nightwing made a play for Dr. Langstrom, Green Arrow distracted Penguin and the Animilitia. He fired on Penguin's hat, knocked him off his feet with a boxing glove arrow, and netted him to a wall. Silverback and Cheetah pursued but the Flash backed Arrow up. Arrow tricked Silverback with three exploding arrows and revealed the villain was completely cybernetic. As Batman led the Cyber-Animals around the Aviary, Arrow provided support and picked the robots off as they passed him. He saw the Penguin leaving Gotham in an escape pod and fired two rocket propelled arrows. Despite Batman's odd sounding plan, Arrow reactivated Penguin's force field and shielded the city from the Midas Heart. Green Arrow remarked there was never a dull moment in Gotham but lamented not capturing Penguin, unaware one of his arrows scrambled the pod's guidance system and stranded Penguin in the Arctic. He later took part in one of the Batcave training simulations. Arrow ran a course and hit every target. Assure of his victory, Arrow was appalled when Batman hit every target at the same time with his Batarang Launcher. Arrow insisted they play best two out of three. In another session, he cheated and had the Flash run around at high speed and steal Batarangs before they hit their targets. Batman caught on and captured Flash. Green Arrow feigned he was innocent. Weapons # Smokescreen arrow # Sonic-Tip arrow Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DC Universe Category:Archer Category:Cheaters Category:Justice League Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Disguise Category:Marksmanship